Skaar vs Warrior
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: This has to do with an OC of mine, and, well, if the Hulk has a son, so should Thor and they should fight, you like this then check out his story


So here I am traipsing across the middle of the desert in the American Southwest following the trail of a giant green monster…and it's not even the original. Still I cover the ground without even breaking a sweat the familiar weight of Grom on my back helping me calm down. Guess I should explain huh. Well it all started a couple weeks ago.

_Warrior is done for the night not much really going on. It's been quiet the past couple of nights, guess that's good. Got to make it home otherwise Karolina will be pissed, it's late as it is. I'm walking down some back alley when I get hit by a bolt of lightning. Next thing I know I'm standing on a roof in Manhattan looking at my father and his girlfriend. _

"_My son, it seems you still have much to learn."_

"_Whatever, I do what I know how to do, sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations. Not like you were there to stop me, I needed to leave so I left, you did too it seems." Thor nodded and it surprised Sif that he didn't get angry at my comment._

"_The Hulk's son has come to earth and is running amok in the southwest; I am needed elsewhere so it falls to you, my son, to subdue this monster."_

"_I have work, I have a life here, I just lost one of my girlfriends and the other is obsessive about loosing me. And you just want me to go traipsing across the country." _

"_Yes, it is thy duty. Though your time in Asgard was short I had hoped thou would understand duty." I growled, since I left Asgard my bestial side had risen up, starting to my morph my human form, now I didn't use my god powers as much since they would attract the attention of HAMMER.._

"_I understand duty, father. But this is not my concern."_

"_Thou art the only one with the power, I am needed in Asgard, much has befallen our city since I have been away." My heart stopped for a second, no I can't worry bout it, whatever it is Balder can take care of it._

"_I don't get a choice do I?" _

"_I am afraid not." Figured, I change into my god form. I had left my axe at home, didn't think I need it, oh well. _

"_Alright I'm ready." Thor nods and as I'm hit with a lightning bolt all I can think of is, damn Karolina is gonna kill me for not telling her._

So here I am now. I finally caught up to them, took a while, but I got good at tracking and now my god form is as bestial as my human. This is my last night before encountering Skaar, I got to get ready. Once my sword is taken care of I change into a wolf, mark my territory and lay down for the night. I'm almost asleep when my animal senses go off like crazy. Still I'm not fully an animal so instead of leaping to my feet ready to fight, I sniff the air…Banner.

"Hm an artic wolf in the middle of the New Mexico desert, seems a bit odd." Right on queue the good doctor walks up with a flash light since I don't have a fire going, my fur and jacket doing just fine. I sit up so I was on my hind legs with my front legs straight. "Drop the act kid I just want to talk." I change back and stand up offering my jacket to Banner, he just shakes his head. "Well the rumors were true, hm Thor's son, you do look a lot like him. Now I'm sure you know who I am?'' I nodded, he smiled. "Good and I assume this is about my boy?" He pointed to Skaar who was currently asleep. I nod again. "Good, well he needs some training if he ever wants to take out the Hulk and while we're waiting for the Juggernaut you can help me try and turn that mountain of teenaged angst into a hero. Sound good?" I nod again. "Not talkative are ya, well neither is your dad when he's getting ready for a big fight. Well see you in the morning try and get some sleep." He turned around and just walked away, waving. I shake my head before changing back and bedding down for the night. Next morning I wake up and write a will. Just a precaution but better to be prepared. Next I slipped my jacket off along with the top of my suit leaving me in my boots and pants. I shook my hair out and removed my earrings. Finally I strapped on Grom and bowed to the rising sun. I take off into the air and slowly fly to where I see Skaar waiting. He has his huge blade all ready to go, so I land and slowly drew my own.

"This is who they send to fight me, really I'm insulted." I smirk, this dude equates size with power; he's in for a lesson.

"Don't be big boy I was all they could get on short notice, so shall we?" He smirked then jumped forward and I jumped back, our two blades meeting in a huge arc. GOD DAMN! The impact made my whole arm shake; I haven't been hit that hard ever, not even when I rumbled in Asgard or with Thor. I sprint forward as he turns with his swing and lash out, only he brought his blade over his back blocking my strike, then he kicked out. I go through three mesas before finally stopping.

"God fucking damn that hurts." Here he comes, roaring something as he sails through the fucking air. I get up and stretch, been too long since I've used this body, even when the Majesdanians showed up Nico made me stay in my human form since we're still technically fugitives. Skaar dropped out of the air and bounded forward swinging that huge fucking sword around him. I block two swings before jumping underneath his arms and slice him, scoring a cut on his stomach. He just back handed me. This time though I was more prepared for the hit and only stumbled.

"You're not terrible, been awhile since someone drew first blood on me in a fight. Still…" He started coming at me only I met him halfway my fist crashing into his jaw, for once he went flying not me. Alright I'm on a roll. I follow after him as he lands only he grabs me and pulls me close. "Guess you are decent. Gonna have fun killing you." Oh damn, not cool, no fucking squeezing. Fuck this. I summon a lightning bolt which shocks him and gives me distance. He went stone form at the last minute. So that's the Old Power. It stinks, but I can't figure out like what. He's getting back up as I pick myself up off the floor. He roars as he charges and I block his big ass sword with Grom, my whole body shaking with the shot. I roll with the force, using it to spin me around as I bring my blade up, scouring another slash on his stomach. He roars again and slices my shoulder. I bit back a cry and lunged, impaling him on my sword. Letting go of Grom, I take his head in my hands and head butt him, then give him my Sunday best. He flew as I clutched my hand.

"Fuck! I damn near busted my fucking hand."

"Yea kid's got his mom's jaw." I turn to see 98 pound Banner smirking like no tomorrow.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"He's coming back you know." He pointed; sure enough there was the fucker. Now he had my sword and his, fucking beautiful.

"You gonna help?"

"No this is about him."

"Beautiful." I focus inward, then my eyes turn gold and I start to change. Skaar's face changes from anger to surprise to satisfied. I'm taller than him now, my arms longer and ending with some nice claws. I can't use this form for long; the Wendigo has a mind of its own. But I need to even the odds while he has my sword.

"So they did send someone who was a challenge." I growl my answer, can't really talk in this form. Already its demanding flesh got to finish this. I launch forward, moving faster than Skaar expected. Left paw shoots, out gouging nice cuts on him and sends him back. He gets up and runs to me, I charge to him. We meet in the center of the mesa. He slices me with his sword and my own and I rake my claws down him. Need sword, getting hard to think. He slashed at me again; I ducked back and shot out, making a grab for my blade. I roll and spring up, back in my human form but the sword I'm holding isn't mine. For a huge sword this thing has amazing balance and the weight isn't terrible. Skaar's looking at Grom, almost looks like a tooth pick in his hand.

"Switch?" I nod and he tosses Grom, the blade landing in front of me, I toss his sword and he catches it. Crap. He starts running towards me and I run forward sliding underneath him and scooping up my sword. I jump up and spin, blocking a back handed swing. Thankfully I had set my feet so I only slid back a few feet. Christ this is not working. I block another hit, then another before lashing out again. We're fighting to a stand still, got to break this balance somehow. Storms, that's it, I got more power than just my strength, got to use it. I rush forward, slashing before taking into the air.

"Where are you going? Don't run!" I looked down at the green dude; I couldn't help the smirk that worked its way onto my face.

"I'm not, just getting into my element." Then a storm appeared, a big one, one that isn't seen in the desert often. The wind howled and rain fell in sheets.

"This all you got, this isn't even a drizzle!" Then the lightning appeared. I rained down bolt after bolt onto him. I stuck my sword in the air, the metal attracting the lightning. Then I fell. I dived down at Skaar, the wind adding to my speed. I slammed into him impaling him again on my sword. The energy in Grom released and shot through him, he roared as his body fried. I managed to pull my sword out as I stagger back. Damn that hurt more than I thought it would. The storm disappeared, not enough focus to maintain it. Been too long since I left Asgard and used my full power. But he's down, for the count I think. I manage to shoulder Grom and turn around. Then I hear him get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I spin on my heel, my sword coming up in front of me.

"For fuck's sake stay down." Skaar grinned at me, his green skin now grey and I could smell the Old Power. Fucking perfect. Then Banner appeared.

"That's enough Conan, you got to get some rest, your next playmate will be here in a day or two. You two can finish this some other time." Yea, give me time to work out. Skaar looks from Banner to me then back to Banner.

"I'll kill him now."

"No you won't." Alright fuck this. The storm comes back, full force, wind and hail hitting everything. We squared off again, both ready to kill each other. Then Skaar changed back into his normal form.

"Not today I won't. You're fun, get a bit stronger and we'll have some real fun soon." I nod; he sheathes his sword and grabs Banner before hopping away. Shaking my head, I dismiss the storm and float into the air. I reach the bluff where I had hidden all my stuff and got dressed. Christ I'm sliced up, banged up, and quite possibly dead on my feet. How the hell am I supposed to make it back to the Runaways? I sit down on the damp ground and pass out.

It's dark, so why are there bright lights in the sky? God how long have I slept? And what the hell is that?! I jump aside and shift into a mouse as a large transport touches down. Only when I realize what kind of transport I damn near cry. The Frog, bless that damn thing and whoever is driving. "Kyle?" Oh fuck, Kar is gonna kill me! "Kyle where are you!?" Hmm, run or deal with angry hippy girlfriend? "Kyle please baby where are you?!" Fuck my life. I transform from my mouse to my human form, but with one minor change. Instead of a six foot two lean guy, I'm a nice looking girl.

"Right here Kar, sorry for not calling." She spins and oh crap she's glowing.

"Sorry for not calling?! It's been days, DAYS, Kyle, where the hell have you been and why are you out in the middle of the desert!?" I walk towards her, my clothes hanging loose on my body that tends to distract her. Yea learned long time ago, when you change from one gender to another, wear loose outfits, makes life a lot easier. Unfortunately she's to mad to notice, fuck.

"Well it wasn't my idea to be here."

"Ok then who dragged you, the son of Thor, arguably one of the most powerful teenagers in the WORLD out to the desert? Who Kyle?!"

"My dad. To fight the son of the Hulk."

"Right of course so you came out here…wait what?" Ha, actually cut her off in mid-rant. She turned and stared at me, clearly confused as to what the hell I'm talking about.

"My father, Thor, Lord of Asgard, summoned me to New York. He commanded me to come here and try and stop Skaar, the crazy ass son of the Hulk. Then he teleported my ass and here I am."

"The Hulk has a son?"

"It's complicated, we kind of missed it all when we went time traveling, listen I'm sorry for not calling but I didn't have a phone and Father wouldn't give me time to contact anyone." She was hugging herself slightly and I felt like a complete bastard for making her worry. Then she noticed the blood.

"You're bleeding!" I looked down, sure enough I was still. Huh guess shapeshifting had reopened my wounds.

"So I am, how bout we get back to L.A, give me time to heal." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ship.

"Don't think I'm still not mad, I'm going to make you pay so much later." Fuck my life.


End file.
